guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Necromancer Scar Pattern armor
What sets of Scar Pattern do require Dye? I think this is a misinformation. All Scars I've seen so far including those at Droknar's Forge require just parchment and feathers, the 15k version at Mahran's Grotto requires Vellum and feathers. --84.175.101.1 07:55, 12 Jul 2005 (EST) :I'd guess he meant vials of ink, but I'm not actually sure if anything requires those, either. --Fyren 12:37, 12 Jul 2005 (EST) ::I've never seen the Fissure armor, but I think that might require Ink. 17:12, 12 Jul 2005 (EST) Horribly bugged dye colors Since I'm losing hope that ArenaNet is EVER going to fix this.. if someone has come up with a way to get a nice bright orange color, with whatever mix of dyes, I'd love to hear it. Even better if there's some underlying (if psychotic) method to the madness that is the color shifting. --Nunix 06:59, 3 December 2005 (UTC) Is the coloring for scars really still bugged? I dyed 3 scars today, and the end color seemed to match the dye color. --Player01 3/3/06 Update (3/23/2006) - Using dye on scars seems to get corrected colors now. Tried orange, silver, and green on Lions Arch scars. Could color "correctness" be related to skin color? ---- I loved my Necromancer with her scar patterns dyed to match her skin tone (as best I could get it, and it was really close!). But for reasons beyond me, I logged in one day and all of a sudden, her light yellowish scars turned a disgustingly hideous orange. I tried redying, and it wouldn't go back. So I figured they must've changed it, and I don't understand why. I felt a loss of interest in my necromancer when they bugged the dye colors on her, and even though now I've changed the armor, I still very much miss the old scar pattern dyed like it was. That was several months ago. Does anyone know why they changed it and if they plan on changing it back, if they haven't already? Wang 09:38, 28 December 2006 (CST) Dye color results - Apr 25 patch It appears that dye is affecting this armor differently than before the patch. The resulting colors are more similar to how Monk Ascetic's Armor impacts the colors. I'm waiting to see if another build comes out, or if the article needs redone. --- Barek (talk • ) - 22:09, 25 April 2006 (CDT) :I'm semi liking the new change. It made my scars a putrid green to a putrid yellow. Which is good as long as it looks putrid! It's just too bad it doesnt match my necrotics anymore. | Chuiu 22:35, 25 April 2006 (CDT) Boob size Can somebody please explain to me why the female necromancer's boobs shrink so much when she applies scar pattern armor? —Tanaric 04:43, 15 October 2006 (CDT) :Well, obviously, with normal armor she wears a wonderbra. :) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 04:51, 15 October 2006 (CDT) ::What about in her underwear? Compare naked necro to scar pattern necro—there's a huge difference. :) —Tanaric 06:05, 15 October 2006 (CDT) Honestly, I would probably rather NOT know why, considering Necromancers. —Aranth 06:08, 15 October 2006 (CDT) :Well it IS called "scar" pattern armor, so, now you know where the scar is. :P --Karlos 08:22, 15 October 2006 (CDT) So far, Karlos's response wins. :) —Tanaric 09:05, 15 October 2006 (CDT) :: Oh dear jesus, are the GW devs friggin physco or somethin?!?! o_o --Hazan Avci 04:08, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :::I gotta agree with tanaric. Mr IP 04:11, 12 February 2008 (UTC)